1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a halogen producing electrolytic cell, a circulation pump, a directional flow check valve and a liquid circulation fitting formed as a unitary structure or as individual components.
2. Description of Background Art
Disinfection of pools, spas hot tubs, fountains or other large vessels of recirculated water is accomplished by the addition of halogen type disinfectants or by halogen generated within a cell inserted into the plumbing of the filtration loop.
These halogen generation systems generally require 1) cutting or adding the generation cell to the filtration pipe loop or 2) attaching the cell to existing fittings within the body of water.
A common difficulty of the first type is the high cost and large size of the electrodes, which require extensive electronic monitoring equipment to insure safety and proper disinfection. These systems require that the operation of the electrodes inside the cell coincide with the operation of the existing circulation pump. Sensors must be used to ensure circulation and to accommodate the entrapment of gases produced during the generating process. The second type of system requires the immersion of electrodes under the surface of the water either attached to the inside of the vessel wall or attached to an existing fitting inside the vessel. The difficulty with this embodiment is the necessity to insert wiring through the vessel wall and route wires through existing pool piping which precludes access to the wires for service or replacement and the difficulty in removal of electrodes plates for replacement or cleaning.
In addition to the drawbacks outlined above, the existing systems require a high initial purchase price due to the large size of the cell and the electronic monitoring sensors required for operation. Further, the costs associated with the hiring of specialized contractors to complete the installation and to service the unit are substantial.